Hemispherical optical projection systems are used to project images onto the inner surfaces of domes. Hemispherical optical projection systems are used in planetariums, commercial and military flight simulators, and in various hemispherical theaters. With the present interest in virtual reality and three-dimensional rendering of images, hemispherical optical projection systems are being investigated for projecting images which simulate a real environment.
It is desirable that curved projection screens used with hemispherical optical projection systems have a smooth, continuous surface upon which images are projected. Reflective fabric may be used for curved projection screens because it is lightweight and relatively easy to form into a curved shape using multiple panels joined together. Typically, panels of fabric are sewn together along adjacent edge portions to create the desired curved shape. Unfortunately, the seam created when adjacent panels of fabric are joined together is often visible to viewers when images are projected onto the screen. For a hemispherical screen, the seams between multiple fabric panels may produce an unwanted grid-like pattern, much like the lines of latitude or longitude on a globe. These lines are often distracting when viewing images projected onto the screen.